Winchester
by Out of Lullabies
Summary: " I er, was hoping, you would come with me." L paled and shot his eyes toward the window spilling over with sunshine. "Into town?" I could've been asking him to accompany me to hell. L and Grace take a trip into the city. Drabble based on Home.


_Author's Note : Just a little Home Drabble set during the summer where L and G became friends i might make it a little side story if there's interest. Enjoy!_

**August 2005**

The anniversary of the founding of Wammy's House was fast approaching. The final preparations for the party were being completed and Anne had come down sick with the flu.

"Stay outside, Grace!" Anne warned, before another hacking cough. "You can't get sick too!"

I rolled my eyes as I stood outside her bedroom door with a covered bowl of soup from the kitchen. "I don't care. Stop being a martyr and let me in!"

I heard her sigh. "It's open."

I balanced the tray on my hip as I opened the door to see my poor best friend buried under a pile of covers with a sketchbook by her side. Her glassy eyed expression took me in. "Well? I'm not faking. Is your curiosity satisfied?"

"You _must_ be ill!" I marveled after the harshness of her tone. This was certainly not Anne.

"Yep," she yanked another tissue from the box on her bedside table and let out a loud sneeze. "I'm afraid you're going to have to make the trip alone, hun."

I set the tray carefully on her lap as she scooched up higher on the pillows. "I don't want to go at all. Not when you're in such a state. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes," Anne answered, managing a weak smile as she reached for her spoon. "Still go into Winchester without me. We need to get Wammy's gift, and take L with you."

"L?" I balked. The last few days had been so uncomfortable between us after our latest row. How was I supposed to ask him to come into town with me? "Why?"

"Because I said so. The moping I've had to endure these last couple of days has to stop."

I was indignant. "I haven't been moping."

"I didn't mean you, G. You hide it better."

I grasped her meaning. "_He's_ been moping?"

Anne took a cautious sip of the soup and then set down her spoon. "Well, with the way L usually is, it's kind of hard to tell. But I'm pretty sure he's acting more despondent than usual. That fight, sheesh. Even Near asked what was going on!"

I hung my head, embarrassed. "He just gets under my skin, and he isn't the most tactful person in the world."

"I know," my sister patiently answered. "But you are one of the most understanding."

"I suppose."

"Go ask him to go with you. You'll make him feel better."

"And you?"

She rested back on the pillows and gave a small smile. "I always want my friends to be happy, so yeah, I'll feel better too."

* * *

I walked away from the front of his bedroom door three times before finally knocking.

"Come in, Grace." His voice answered, listless. I opened the door to his highly bizarre bedroom. Where everyone else's quarters were painted a soft yellow or robin's egg blue, his walls were stark white with only two sticks of furniture to be seen. A black armchair and his bed, looking hardly slept in in the far corner. The chair had appeared the second night I came in for a chat, after an awkward first night where the only place to sit was his bed, which caused him to blush profusely when I sat down and pace the length of his room while I tried hopelessly to carry on a conversation.

L was peering out the window when I entered. "How did you know it was me?" I asked, hesitating a second before taking the armchair.

L simply pointed toward the new video screen mounted next to the door that displayed the entire span of the hallway in crystalline black and white. "I wasn't sure if you were coming in at all after that display."

"Oh," I colored, gripping the arms of the chair. "L, look, about the row…"

"I'd call it the nuclear blast, but continue."

My eyes narrowed, but I pressed on. "About the _row_, I'm sorry."

"Are you?" For being as mopey as Anne had claimed, he certainly was acting more superior and distant. It called me back to the old times, when any word from his mouth made me cringe and feel not good enough.

"Yes!"

He removed himself from the window which was close to where I sat and instead seated himself on his bed. "I recall you threatening to never speak to me again. That you'd had it up to here," he pointed to his temple. "With me. What about that?"

I gave him a cold look. "You need to be more gracious. I'm sorry covers everything. Now you're supposed to say "Apology accepted" or "I forgive you"."

He blinked sadly. "But I don't."

An immediate flush came to my cheeks and I wanted to murder Anne for roping me into this. "Oh, well then, this is pointless. I'll leave you alone." I slammed my feet down as I hurriedly made my way to his door. My blurring eyes didn't notice the flash of white that dove in front of me until my body connected with a solid surface. "Ugh!" I exclaimed, stepping back to see that L was blocking my way. What on earth was he doing? Torturing me?

His mouth formed a straight line as I recovered. "Grace, too many people in this world believe that "I'm sorry" makes everything better. It doesn't. It's only two and a half words that can have absolutely no meaning behind them. People accept apologies this way because they believe that's the best they're going to get. I'm not one of those people."

"What do you want, then?" I asked as my eyes darted past him toward the door, planning my escape.

L shrugged. "I want you to explain why you're sorry. Then I want a form of affection, but only in that order."

I groaned, but agreed. "Very well. I am sorry because what I said I didn't mean. You _are_ needed here. You are _not_ a cold, affectless, erm.."

"Wanker." L supplied as he listened closely.

"Wanker, right. In fact, you know that I consider you a friend, a close friend, and when you leave," I felt like such a fool. "I miss you quite a bit. So saying that, I don't want you to be cross with me, because the last few days have been hardly bearable because of it." L was completely absorbed in my speech and I grew warm. "That's my apology, and erm here." I stepped close to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. L instantly folded me to him, resting his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes, knowing he was right. This was the way to apologize.

After a moment, he placed one hand on the back of my head and dipped his head down to my ear. "See how much more sincere this is, G?"

I nodded silently, hoping my shivering wasn't noticeable.

"I forgive you. And you can't imagine how much I miss you when I leave."

It felt good to hear that, and it felt better to be in his arms. I hated to move apart from him, the way I was being held filled my heart near to bursting. It was so gentle, so careful, as if I was something very valued. "Good," I murmured, as he chuckled quietly in response. "I didn't want to be the only one."

"So you won't be saying that you can't wait until I leave again?" he asked with a sense of hurt. I was angry with myself for ever saying those words.

"No, I won't say that again. I promise you."

He released me far too soon, smiling contentedly. "That pleases me."

"I thought it would. I have a favor to ask now."

The smile fled, but his eyes still shone. "And I should have known _that_."

"Oh, hush. The Wammy's House anniversary is in three days and we still haven't gotten Wammy a present. Anne and I wanted to give him a special gift from the first class as a tribute. Fritz was open to the idea, how do you feel about it?"

"If it's a token given from the heart, I can't see Watari not treasuring it." He answered easily, still likely waiting for the favor part. "Would you like for me to order it express?"

"Er no, I had the idea of a nice pocket watch and Winchester has a lovely jewelry shop. Anne was supposed to come too, but she's struck down with the flu."

L was concerned. "I had heard she was unwell. I wish her a speedy recovery."

He was being very sweet and I wondered if that trait would remain after my next question. "Thank you, I er, was hoping, you would come with me to find it instead."

L paled and shot his eyes toward the window spilling over with sunshine. "Into _town_?" I could've been asking him to accompany me to hell.

I needed to state my case stronger. "Yes, we have little time and I'm teaching for the next few days. It will be fun."

"Fun…" L repeated doubtfully. "Why aren't you asking Fritz?"

I sighed. "Because I'm asking you. You are closer to Wammy than anyone else. You'll know precisely what will suit him, and further more, I want you to come."

L was definitely undecided. "You know how I feel about public places, Grace."

I tilted my head to the side and smiled. "I do, but this is for Wammy, remember? Consider it a sacrifice. And you won't be alone."

L finally relented. "Fine, all right. I'll accompany you, but let it be known that I believe it will be an awful experience."

I opened his door and rolled my eyes. "That is a very defeatist attitude. I'll find Peter now, and see if the car is free."

"I dreadfully hope that it's not."

I groaned as I left the room. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Peter pulled up to the curb and looked back at the two of us. "Will this be all right, Gracie?"

I beamed. "Perfect. I remember that the shop's a short walk from here. Thank you so much for bringing us, Peter."

The kind older man smiled as he noticed L not looking as pleased slumped in the backseat. "Will you be all right on your own?"

"Oh absolutely, is it possible to phone you when we're ready to go home?"

"Suits me down the ground. I'm going to pay a short visit to my relations. Take as long as you need."

"Splendid!" I opened the car door and stepped out onto the surprisingly sun kissed pavement. "Come on, L. You promised."

"You're fortunate that I like you." He grumbled as he unfolded his lanky frame from the car and glanced warily around him. The shopping district was quite crowded due to unnaturally warm weather and exhaust poured from the engines speeding down the street. An impatient horn honked at our corner as Peter pulled back onto the road and L jumped, trembling as another car honked in reply. "Must they be so loud?" he covered for his shaking as we started walking. He had to sidestep a mother toting along a child and pushing a pram to reach me. The harried woman gave him a strange look and hurried her children on.

I felt immediately angry and protective of my friend. To the average person, L must look different, I'll admit that. The wild hair, the intrusive eyes that wore a look of fear at being thrown in to a circumstance he couldn't control, the hunched posture, it all provided an interesting tableau. But not one to fear. My hand reached out and grabbed his before I knew what I was doing.

"Ready?" I asked brightly as he turned to me with incredulous surprise.

"Yes, I believe so." He twined his fingers in mine and smiled as we navigated the bustling street. The looks we were getting now weren't so much strange but amused. We probably did look a picture, with me dragging him from shop window to store front in search of the jewelry shop Anne had mentioned.

As we waited to cross a street, L chuckled.

"What is it?" I asked, as the breeze whipped my hair.

"All I'm attracting are dirty looks and disbelieving stares." He noted, amused.

"That's because the majority of people are close minded fools." I snapped, furious that people were gawking at him like he was a bloody oddity.

"That's not why I'm getting these looks, Grace."

The light turned green and we crossed the street. "Oh really? Why then? And since when are you such an observer of human nature? You hate even looking at the sidewalk ahead of you."

"It's impossible not to notice," he answered, keeping up with me. "I'm getting looks because of you. For the simple reason that you are far too pleasing to be seen with the likes of me, and everyone knows it. So they're trying to figure out why I'm with you."

Oh lord, I felt the ground disappear from under me as I held on to his hand and he peered into my eyes. Why was he saying this? To put himself down? To let me know that he thought I was attractive? I didn't know how to respond.

"Rubbish." I finally dismissed. "Absolute and complete rubbish. How could it not be the opposite? That perhaps people are wondering why I'm here with you?"

"I suppose that is possible. After all, I'm wondering that myself."

I grinned. "It's because you succumbed to my charms and agreed to come find this present with me, that's why."

I was rewarded with a small teasing smile. "And because Anne asked you to."

I was stunned and didn't try to hide it.

"How on earth did you know that?!"

"Because she doesn't like it when we row. She never has. And because I'm me."

"Oh lord, here we go…" Of course he'd say that.

"Well to be fair, I did come to my conclusion after seeing you on the video screen leaving her room. Remind me to thank her."

"Thank her? You have been stroppy about coming since I asked! How can you say that?"

L looked down at our joined hands and slightly smirked. "Well I will admit the original idea of the excursion did not appeal to me, but I am warming to it now."

"See?" We arrived at Lively's Fine Jewelers Watchmakers and I went to open the door. "It's good to try new things, take yourself out of your comfort zone, isn't it?"

"No G, I don't care about any of that, I'm warming to this entire experience because of the company. I thought our standoff would last for weeks, instead here I am with you. It was only a few days but it truly felt like an eternity."

I turned back then prepared to reply and immediately was fully lost in his dark gaze that refused to let me free of it. I blinked and continued to stare, any witty reply lost on my tongue as his expression remained far too serious. I recovered and couldn't help flashing him a smile.

"Like I said, absolute rubbish."


End file.
